Soul Stein
Stein Akuma is a teenager from a small island on the grand line. He is not known by anyone, government or pirate and his goal is to rid the world of all corrupt people (Marine or Pirate). Personality: Stein's personality is a rather unique one considering his past, when he is around strangers he is always on guard, making sure nothing suspicious is happening, although he prefers to get to high ground and observe things from a far. When Stein is confronted by an un-known person he is usually rather hostile, but in a playful way, he enjoy "testing" peoples skills and reactions before he gets to know them. If Stein is around his friends he is a much more laid back and relaxed person, always making joke and not taking many things to heart. Stein got his epithet "The Switch" mainly because of his swift switch in personalities when he is confronted by an enemy, or when he is around corrupt individuals, sign of this are as follows: * Lack of Emotion * Cold Dead Eyes * A Certain Psychotic Demeanour * Sometimes a Wild Grin Backstory: Born on a small island on the Grand Line, Stein lives a pretty basic life, nothing too extreme just a nice small house on the outskirts of the island. On day when Stein was 6 a band of bloodthirsty pirates found the small village and proceeded to rampage around the small part of town Stein and his family (Mother, Father, Him and his brother) lived in. As the band of pirates drew closer, the family were alerted by loud screams and multiple gunshots going off in the distance, Stein's mother told him to go and hid as the pirates reached the front of our house (Steins brother was in the mian city). The pirates broke down the door and proceeded to attack Steins family, killing his mother and father as he heard the dying screams of his mother and father. He couldn't take it any more and Stein burst out and ran at one of the pirates, his eyes full of tears and his arms flailing as he tries to attack one of the pirates, the captain of this crew noticed the boy and stopped the "attacked" from killing the boy as he said: "This one has life, bring him back to the ship I need a new test subject." The pirate laughed and proceeded to pick the boy up, the buy still kicking and screaming and took him back to the ship and threw Stein into a small dark room, he couldn't see anything as he looked around, an aroma of blood and excrement was the only thing he now remember about that room. Over the next 5 years, Stein lived in this room, every day a knock would come at the door with leftovers from the earlier meal and shortly after the captain would come. **Ting, Ting, Ting** Every day the sound Stein dreaded to hear, no-one but Stein knew what happened in that room. The only clues to what went on in that room were the loud screeches of Stein for hours on end and the captain walking out of that room with a manic grin on his face, as hi puts away a bloody rusty knife. After what felt like eternity in this room, the pirate ship was attacked by a group of marines, lead by a vice-admiral, Stein heard fighting above him and the cries of some familiar voices, almost like their dying cry. Stein is still extremely scared of what is happening at this point, he heard footsteps above him, then multiple men coming down the steps now into the ship. Then Stein heard the familiar **Ting, Ting, Ting** but it was much more frantic this time, as Stein moved back no knowing what was going to happen the door swung open and the captain grabbed the boy and help him in front of him, Stein seeing light for the first time in years couldn't quite see what was going on but before he knew it he was dropped to the ground, a loud sound passed by his ear, what was it? It was a gunshot, the marine crews best sniper shot the captain straight through his eye and Stein was taken onto their ship. "It's alright now kiddo, you're with us now" One of the crew said to Stein while smiling. Stein felt so relieve, he finally escaped this hell and was going to be free, was going to be able to change the world and make sure no-one else went through what he went through, until he got stationed on a different ship, a smaller one then before but it seemed nicer. Stein began his daily training to try and re-gain his normal strength until one of the higher ups of the ship came up to him. "Hey boy, what're you doing?" He said to Stein, Stein replied to the crew mate. "Oh, sorry is there work to be done? I just thought i finished all my chores, and I need to re-build my muscles after what happened" The man looked at Stein, slightly confused them man then said. "Aye that's no problem, could you go speak to the cap'n?" "Sure" Stein replied, he then finished his rehab training and went to the captains office. As soon as Stein opened the door to the captains room he got hit straight in the face by what seemed to be a fist. Stein fell to the ground and looked up as all of the higher ups were around him. "We've been lacking a few training bags on the ship, so I have decided you're going to be our new training bag. Come here every night for a meal as a reward for being our personal punching bag." Stein not able to react against it just agreed to this, he was back in hell, but at least it wasn't as bad as before, after taking this for over a year, Stein had had enough, he was going to get out of this but he knew he couldn't do it as he was, so he decided to train as hard as he could. Stein took this beating while training every day gradually getting faster and faster he went to the kitchen one day on cleaning duty and found a knife, he took it and hid it in his bunk for when he wanted to get away. They docked on a small island 4 years later (Stein now 16) and Stein knew this was the best chance of him getting away. Stein was sent on a small mission with 4 other marines to keep an eye on the harbour, it was a relatively isolated place and Stein knew no-one would see if he got away here. Stein went back to the ship quickly and got his knife just in case he needed it and went to his mission, as the were about to get to the designated position one of the marines turned back and said to Stein. "Hahaha, looks like we've got the captain pet with us today huh" As he said that all the other crew members burst out in laughter, at this point Stein snapped, his eyes went blank and he burst out into a manic laugh as he pulled out his knife and stabbed the first guy who made the comment, moving onto the other 3 having more trouble as each one tried to fight back, but Stein just about finished them all of as they weren't armed with any weapons, and from the day Stein stole a small row boat and set sail to fix this corrupt world and find anyone who's objectives lined up with his. Weapons: Weapons: Two Katanas (Black Blade, Black&White Hilt/Handle) On His Back. Two Long Stakes (Black With A White X At the Bottom of the Stake) One On Each Hip. A Belt of Small Knives. Combat Style: Steins combat style is very complex, it varies from mid-close range attacks using his coordination and arsenal of weapons to distract, confuse and off-balance his opponents, this usually starts with a swift mid range attack into a close quarters attack, using his fists, katana or stakes. Category:Pirates Category:Player Category:Character